Yoakene Yori
Yori's Background Story ''"The fields we trampled on in the name of justice were nothing but the bones and flesh of our fellow mankind."'' Yori was raised and grew up inside a military academy of a fictional nation, she didn't really remember where she came from, but somehow she believed she was a war orphan rescued by soldiers from the same school, hence she always put in extra hard work in her training in hopes to serve the school in return. At the age of 22, she was sent to the war zone along with her graduating mates in a combative re-enforcement operation. Unfortunately, their teams were overpowered, and just like most conflicts in our world, the war ended without winners but only losers. Yori managed to save a fellow private from a mustard gas attack launched upon them, the two of them became buddies afterwards. After graduation, both of them decided to leave the school. They set up an info trading business together with the underground connections her partner has. Resources Download Yoakene Yori Japanese CV Act 1 - ''Distribution stopped'' Yoakene Yori Japanese CVVC Tripitch - [https://catalystutau.wixsite.com/thedawning/yoakene-yori Download here] Yoake Yori Official Art - [https://www.dropbox.com/s/ibdanoeq219rxps/yori_official.png?dl=0 Get her here] (*Please credit 囃子 when using this art) Voice Configuration Currently the only available Yori VB is her standard tripitch (G3, C4, G4) voicebank recorded in Nanakao style with Hiragana alias. This mature sounding Yori will probably suit most of your basic UTAU needs. Recommended to be used with [https://webhost.engr.illinois.edu/~khua5/index.php/moresampler/ Moresampler] and [http://ch.nicovideo.jp/delta_kimigatame/blomaga/ar1172141 AutoCVVC] plugin. Special thanks to [https://yukimiyashimusho.jimdo.com/ Riyu] for helping me with her oto settings. *** Please note that if you're using the AutoCVVC plugin, you must check the last two boxes in "Other Functions" section (Estimate parameters for preutterance...and Crossfade P1P4) in order for her to sound natural. Usage Clause The followings apply to both voicebanks and characters from this site. (Last updated: 22/05/2018) 1. Usage * All my UTAUs are free for use to create any forms of creative content. * Crediting me (Catalyst) while using my UTAU is /not/ required but appreciated. * Official character arts are free to be used in your creative contents with proper artist credit(s). But please do not reupload the original version to other sites. * Commercial use of the voicebanks or characters are allowed, but please contact me before doing so. * Please state the UTAU's name(s) in either Romaji or Japanese while using them to create any content. 2. Content Restrictions * Promotion of religious or political groups is forbidden. * Do not use my UTAUs to violate laws or any offensive contents. * Sexual, gore, and violent expressions are allowed. * Coupling with any other characters is allowed. Though I hold no responsibilities if problems arise regarding the other character(s) while coupling with my UTAUs. 3. Modification and Redistribution * Please don't reupload the original voicebanks or claim them as your own. * You are free to make modifications to my voicebanks. If you would like to distribute them, please let me know. * Distributing an edited oto.ini is allowed. By downloading any of my UTAUs, you are agreeing to the terms above. I hold no responsibilities to any incidents while using my UTAUs or characters. And of course, you don't want me to start chasing you down the road riding on my angry unicorn. Notable Works